


Take my Lips

by Druidofthewild



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Elf Sex, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Suramar, Vaginal Sex, blood elf, blood elf dick, drinking that arcwine, nightborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druidofthewild/pseuds/Druidofthewild
Summary: After their kiss, Lor'themar Theron and Thalyssra find somewhere more secluded to enjoy a little more time together before Azeroth needs them again.
Relationships: Thalyssra/Lor'themar Theron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Take my Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the wonderful short story "A Moment in Verse" by Madeleine Roux. I advise checking it out before you read this!  
> https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/story/short-story/a-moment-in-verse  
> I thought the short story was so cute and had so much sexual tension and I was surprised that no one had made fanfic about what happened after. So I decided to make some. This isn't the kind of stuff I usually write so I hope you enjoy :)

The world outside their kiss had melted away many minutes ago. Time had stilled until it no longer seemed to exist. Doubts still lingered at the back of Lor’themar’s mind. Namely, the messenger’s words. What could they possibly need so urgently in Orgrimmar? There was the terrifying idea that it was to do with Sylvanas. She had used magic of a kind that not even Thalyssra had seen.  
Thalyssra seemed to have sensed that his thoughts had wandered away from their kiss. “Is something wrong?” she asked, surveying him from under snow-white lashes.

“Nothing could be wrong while you are here,” he said. They had stood locked in one another’s arms upon the terrace for several minutes now and Lor’themar now realised that anyone looking from the nearby towers and balconies could be watching them. Although time had stood still a moment ago, they did not have much time now. The poets would want to reconvene and he was needed in Orgrimmar. He felt a silent pang of annoyance, almost anger, that he would be torn away from this beautiful city and woman so soon. There always had to be something.

“Shall we go somewhere else?” asked Thalyssra, seeming to read his mind.

“And where do you have in mind, Fir- Thalyssra?”

She laughed softly and whispered in his pointed ear. “I know an area nearby that will be much more private.”

His heart began racing even faster than before. He felt a pang within him that was far more welcome than the anticipation he had felt while traveling here in the boat. Thalyssra’s hand was still on his chin and he nestled against it. “I would like that.”

“Good,” she said with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Follow me.”

Lor’themar did not want to let go of the beautiful nightborne elf in his arms. He wanted to roam lower than her waist, wanted to kiss her neck and to- It was probably best not to go there yet. They were in public, and he would behave himself, even as he admired the way her hips moved when she walked.

The walk was no more than five minutes, though it felt like an eternity. Thalyssra had led them to a building with no one else, likely a place she used for work when she did not want to travel to and from her estate. The room was decorated in lavish nightborne style. Thalyssra drew the shimmering gossamer curtain behind them then turned to Lor’themar. 

Lor’themar opened his mouth not knowing what he was going to say. No doubt something to ruin the moment. It was a blessing when Thalyssra interrupted him by grabbing his arms and pulling him towards her. Then they were kissing again, this time with more fire than before. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as if they would be parted at any moment. The peace treaty had been signed, but Azeroth never seemed to stay out of peril for long. They may be the last chance they got for a long time. 

His breath was heavy from want when they parted. Thalyssra ran her hand down his chest, not stopping once she got to his hips. She ran a hand over his cock, gripping it gently beneath his pants. He let out a gasp, feeling himself becoming harder still. The nightborne tilted her head to the side, granting him access to her neck. He placed his lips on the soft skin of her neck, gently at first, pulling her gown from her shoulders as he did. He ran his tongue down her neck, biting softly on occasion. He struggled to untie the lace of her gown until she intervened and let him watch as the silk dropped away to reveal something that seemed too ornate for everyday wear.

“Were you planning this, Thalyssra?” asked Lor’themar with a faint chuckle.

“Perhaps I was, Lor’themar.”

The thought of her fantasising about this he had made him dizzy. He reached to unclasp them, but she grasped his wrist. “I think it’s my turn, don’t you?”

The blood elf grinned at his dusk lily, content to breathe in her enthralling scent while she undid the clasps of his clothing. He was glad he had not worn his armour as that would be far too many layers to remove, and he did not feel like waiting. After Thalyssra had her blood elf shirtless, she ran her fingers down the scars that lined his muscled body, just as he traced the glowing tattoos on her skin. Their eyes met, green to silver, and they were kissing again as Thalyssra pushed Lor’themar onto a chaise. Lor’themar struggled with her clasps, but he pulled them off eventually and then they were both naked, pressed against one another tightly. She sat upon his lap, facing him with a coy smile. He liked the way she had her bare legs around him and her breasts pressed into his chest. They sat like that for a while, lost in each other, until Lor’themar could take it no more and flipped Thalyssra so that she was lying on her back on the chaise. His tongue traced her tattoos as he moved down her toned body.

“Wait,” said Thalyssra. He looked up in surprise, about to ask what was wrong. She reached for the Regent Lord’s well-kept hair and pulled it loose.

“Do you know how long that takes to do in the morning?” he asked with fake indignation.

Thalyssra’s laugh was cut off by a noise between a gasp and a moan as his tongue found its way between her legs. She squeezed her muscled thighs around his long ears and tugged on his hair. The wine and poetry upon her lips had tasted exquisite, but nothing compared to this. Not even the finest wine in Suramar compared to her taste. He was starting to feel dizzy from arousal and her dusk lily scent. And those damn moans… she was getting louder and more insistent as she came undone. She was not the only one to come undone. Her hips bucked against him and her hands tugged at his hair again. 

“Yes, just like that,” she breathed. “I’m so, so close. Don’t stop.” Her words dissolved into incomprehensible moans. With the soft skin of her muscled thighs holding him in place and the taste leaving him wanting more and more, it did not take more than a few minutes until Thalyssra was shuddering and throbbing, bucking her hips wildly against him. He felt warm liquid spurt across his face and relished in the taste. 

Lor’themar would have liked to have stayed there, but time was against them and he was not sure he could handle the burning arousal low in his stomach for much longer. 

“Lor’themar,” said Thalyssra, breathing heavily as her silver eyes followed his movement. He was pulling himself up towards her, steadying himself on top of her. “I want you inside me.”

“That can be arranged, my lady,” said the blood elf. “And how do you want me?”

“I want…” She lost her train of thought as she sat up, a hand reaching for Lor’themar’s cock. She leant down and ran her tongue along the tip, moaning at the taste of him. 

He was not prepared for the way it felt when she took him in her mouth. He let out a guttural moan and grasped her white hair, trying his best not to thrust into her warmth. She moved up and down him expertly, occasionally pausing to run her tongue along him. It was all too much. He wanted to pin her to the chaise and fuck her until all of Suramar heard her scream, or perhaps have her bounce on top  
of him.

“Stop,” he said, panting heavily.

“Is something wrong?” asked the First Arcanist, looking at him with surprise.

“Oh no, nothing is wrong. I just wouldn’t want this to end too soon, my dusk lily.”

She smiled at the endearment and leant back, letting him pin her down. She was soaking for him, and it did not take long until he slipped his cock in her, moaning as he sunk in deeper. She let out the breath she had been holding and made a slight motion. He took the hint and started thrusting, hard and deep, listening to her crescendo of moans. His hair hung down over her face, sweat starting to form on both their bodies. He had forgotten that there was a world outside this moment. Orgrimmar didn’t exist, Sylvanas didn’t exist – it was just them, him thrusting inside her while she threw her head back against the cushions and tried to muffle her moans with one hand while the other was on his side.

“You- you were worth waiting for,” she said between pants. “I haven’t felt anything close to this in-” she interrupted herself with a moan as his cock hit at the exact right angle. “In thousands of- Fuck, I’m going to-”

She was not the only one who was close to the edge now. Lor’themar had always felt a heat in his body when he thought about her. But none of his fantasies compared to this. She was so warm and so slick, so inviting and so beautiful. Her fingers clawed his back as she took her hand away from her mouth, allowing herself to moan freely as the blood elf brought her to the edge. It felt as if she were pulling him in even deeper. It would be nice to stay like this forever. However, not even elves had that amount of time, and he was getting close. He held the nightborne tight in his arms as his thrusts started to become erratic. It was intense in a way that it had never been with anyone else. He came hard, suppressing his moans in Thalyssra’s neck, holding her in the knowledge that it would be a long time before they got to spend time alone together again, but knowing it would be worth the wait. He breathed heavily as he lay atop her, still inside her. 

She cupped his face in her hand. “I am so glad I met you. No matter what else happens, at least fate brought us together.”

“I feel the same. I lo-.”

“Regent Lord?” came a voice from outside.

“How did they-” he started. He had planned on confessing his feelings to the First Arcanist right there and then, but had now lost his nerve. 

“I am sorry to intrude again,” said the messenger, “You are needed in Orgrimmar. Something has happened – they say the sky has opened up!”

“What on-. Ugh.” He pulled out of her, cock still slick. “I will be there in a moment,” he called to the messenger outside. He turned back to Thalyssra as he searched for his clothes. “My lady, I only wish I could have spent more time by your side.”

“We’ll see each other again soon.” She pulled the Regent Lord towards her for a final kiss. “Goodbye, my handsome Sin’dorei.”


End file.
